According to uplink and downlink service multiplexing manners, the third generation mobile communication systems may be divided into a time division duplex (Time Division Duplex, referred to as TDD) system, a frequency division duplex (Frequency Division Duplex, referred to as FDD) system and a hybrid division duplex (Hybrid Division Duplex, referred to as HDD) system, etc. The TDD system divides each wireless frame into wireless sub-frames, slots, symbols or the like with respect to time. The FDD system divides a wireless frame into wireless sub-frames, slots, symbols or the like with respect to frequency, and the HDD system may combine the division manners with respect to time and to frequency. No matter which duplex manner is adopted, the wireless frame is finally divided into multiple resource units as uplink and downlink wireless resources allocated to different users.
The names of the wireless transceiver devices in various wireless network cells are different, including for example a base station (Base Station, referred to as BS), an access point (Access Point, referred to as AP) or a node B (eNodeB) and the like, but the technologies of adopting the duplex technique to use the wireless resources are similar. In the TDD system, the wireless transceiver device receives uplink data and transmits downlink data in different slots of the same frequency channel (i.e., carrier), also called uplink slot and downlink slot. An uplink and downlink slot switch point (Switch Point) exists between the two kinds of slots of the same channel. A wireless frame which has fixed slot switch points is called a static TDD system. In order to adapt to the change of uplink traffic and downlink traffic, a dynamic TDD system is further provided in the prior art, namely, when the system operates, the uplink and downlink switch points in the wireless frame structure change within a smaller time scale, for example, less than 100 ms, so as to change the number ratio of the uplink slots and the downlink slots.
Although the dynamic TDD system may adapt to the flexible allocation of the wireless resources, it has an interference problem. The wireless frames of each wireless transceiver device in the wireless network are synchronous in the entire network, and when the uplink and downlink slot switch points of neighboring cells are not identical, cross slot interference will occur in the overlapped uplink and downlink slots of the neighboring cells. Interference exists between terminals, between the device and the terminal and between devices, and the cross slot interference between devices is particularly serious.